La Grenouille
by Bestofrafa
Summary: Gibbs and Jenny are married and have a daughter. When Jenny and her daughter are going to LA to meet her sister, Heather, Jenny faces with La Grenouille and only her daughter reaches California and Gibbs needs to find Jenny before he loses the love of his life. R&R. Written for the sexual Assault Awareness week.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Song:** Born to die-Lana Del Ray

**La Grenouille**

**Rate M. Well, listening to Born to die, from Lana, I had this idea and I hope you like. Have a good read and leave reviews please. This is for the Sexual Assault Awareness week (that was in May, in Brazil and I danced with my college class) and contains rape, but not heavy, I decided to write this because it's something serious that happens to many women and some of them, don't denounce because are afraid or ashamed.**

**Chapter 1**

Jenny was in her bedroom in Georgetown, where she shared with Gibbs and over the bed there was a small suitcase where the redhead was putting several changes of clothes. Soon she would be embarking with their seven year old daughter, Francesca, to Los Angeles where they would visit her older sister, Heather Shepard. Jenny would also meet with an NCIS agent there, who had some information about La Grenouille's activities.

Bad memories from two decades ago invaded her. Just thinking about the French arms dealer, made her green eyes sparkle with rage, remembering that he had killed her father, Colonel Jasper Shepard, when she was 20 and people said he had killed himself. And then La Grenouille had taken advantage of her in the worst way, so she wanted revenge.

Jenny sighed, when a wave of nausea hit her, since she was three months pregnant with her second child. She turned around and ended up bumping in the man of grey hair, Gibbs, who was standing behind her, worried.

"Hey Jen." He said, holding her by the waist when she lost her balance, sitting her on the edge of the bed and staring at her with his sapphire eyes and seeing she was still wearing her white robe. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied feisty, stroking her belly, which had just started to show signs of pregnancy. "It was just a sickness."

"Sure you don't want me to go with you two?"

Jenny shook her head, stroking his cheek.

"No, Jethro, someone needs to lead the agency while I'm gone. And then, it will be just for one week."

"Uh-huh."

Gibbs held her hand that had the gold ring wedding, rotating it and thinking about everything for which they had passed. After she had left him in Paris and went to London, the two ended up meeting again a year later when she was working with Ziva in Cairo and she told him about La Grenouille, though she had never gone into details and the two had ended up together again in a affair and had a daughter together before she became director. But now she was running an operation with Tony, against La Grenouille and she didn't want to involve him and it worried and irritated Gibbs.

Jenny wanted to solve the La Grenouille's case soon, because it was hard to escape from Gibbs's interrogation, which would end up in discussions or in bed. She had never loved anyone as she loved Gibbs and beyond feeling loved and respected, he protected her even when she didn't want it. He was the perfect lover in bed, was a loving husband when they would go out and stubborn when they had fights at the agency and he was extremely attentive and affectionate with their daughter and Jenny was afraid of losing him

"Jen, why don't you put me in the La Grenouille's case?" He asked for the tenth time and Jenny shook her head, denying.

She didn't want La Grenouille approaching him or their daughter and that was her revenge, for the things he had done to her and she was ashamed of.

"Jethro, please, we've already talked about this." She said in a weary tone.

"You'll be okay alone?"

Jenny rolled her eyes, giving him a peck, to reassure him.

"I can take care of myself, you taught me it, remember? And I'll be with Agent Callen."

"Okay."

"I'll shower, wanna go with me?" She asked with a beautiful smile and Gibbs caught her by the waist, leading her to the bathroom, wanting to make love to her before Jenny goes to LA.

Soon Jenny was with her back pressed on the tile of the bathroom, while Gibbs was holding her by the waist gently not to hurt her and she wrapped her legs around him, feeling him move inside her as they both moaned and felt their hearts beating fast, her internal muscles contracting around his member.

Jenny pulled him more to her using her legs, tightening him and Gibbs buried his face between her breasts, kissing her there and moving to the left breast, feeling her heart and kissing her breast, pulling the nipple between his teeth gently, before putting all her breast in his mouth and Jenny kissed his shoulder, trying to muffle a moan while she scratched his back and hugged him.

One of his hands slipped between them and caressed the triangle between her legs, massaging her clit, making her wet and her inner muscles squeeze him more, as she hugged him tight and Gibbs dropped her breast, embracing her and both moaned their names.

The steam from the hot water left the box's glasses fogged and Jenny felt she was close to her climax and dropped one of her hands that was hugging his back, leaning it in the box's glasses, leaving her hand's mark there, her heart beating fast and she hugged him again, while he kissed her with more passion and she responded passionately.

"Ooooh Jethro... I love you..."

"Jen... I love you too!"

When both climaxed and kissed, Gibbs released her carefully and handed her the tube of shampoo and the two bathed, sharing some more passionate kisses.

Jenny finished dressing and Gibbs admired her buttoned blouse with floral print, jeans and she let her red and long hair loose, framing her lightly made-up face, as she sat down to put her black heel. He extended her his hand, helping her to get up and they went into the kitchen and Gibbs served her a plate of toast and omelet while the redhead sat.

"Jethro, can you take the tea for me?" Jenny asked smiling, knowing that during pregnancy, she couldn't drink caffeine.

Gibbs handed her a cup of tea as he sat beside her and Jenny put a hand on his knee while she was observed eating, by Gibbs, to see if she was going to have any sickness.

When she finished her coffee, Gibbs was satisfied to see that her sicknesses were dwindling and he leaned toward her, brushing her nose with his before kissing her. Jenny took her other hand up to his neck, pressing her lips firmly to his and Gibbs's tongue asked for permission and she soon granted, while both sighed with the kiss and Gibbs wrapped her back with his hands, turning her chair to him and making her face him.

The kiss was romantic and for a few minutes the couple was kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other before Gibbs lowered his lips to Jenny's neck and bite it light, sucking slightly and Jenny protested, knowing that she would have a mark, although part of her was enjoying it, as she felt his tongue massaging the spot.

"Jethro, it wasn't for you to leave a mark!" She exclaimed, although she wasn't really mad and Gibbs smirked.

"It's for Callen to know that you are still married to me!" And his eyes were soft and Jenny smiled, kissing him again.

When both were breathless, they broke the kiss and Jenny leaned her head on his shoulder, absorbing his scent of sawdust and coffee, kissing his neck fondly, before a little voice interrupting them.

"Mommy, I'm ready. Were you two kissing?"

The couple turned and saw their seven year old daughter, Francesca, standing behind them, wearing a blue dress with shoes and a backpack, which had a stuffed rabbit hanging on. The girl had long and wavy red hair and the same blue eyes as her father and she smiled at them, in a mini version of Jenny Shepard.

"Good morning dear." Jenny greeted her fondly as the girl approached and sat between the two of them, getting a kiss on each cheek from her parents and she smiled.

"Did you sleep well, Fran?" Gibbs asked, stroking his daughter's head, who leaned against him.

"Yes. Daddy, will you drive us to the airport?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, I will." He promised and the girl got up excited while going to her chair and served juice and pancakes.

Half an hour later, Jenny, Francesca and Gibbs left to the airport and he hugged his daughter first, and she looked sad as he picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her little arms around her father's neck.

"Why can't you come with us?"

It was the first time she traveled without her father and it scared her because the three were always together in family trips. The little redhead, despite being excited to see her aunt, wanted her father to be there with her and her mother.

"Because daddy has to work." He explained, putting a strand of red hair behind her ear. "But I promise I'll call you and your mom every night, dear."

"Promise?" She asked, opening a small smile, the same as her mother and Gibbs smiled, nodding with his head.

"I promise. I love you Fran."

"I love you daddy." The girl said softly, hugging him again and Gibbs kissed her forehead before placing her on the floor.

Gibbs went to Jenny, who was biting her lip, staring at him and he lifted her chin gently, staring her green eyes and giving her a peck on her red lips, tasting her sweetness.

"I love you Jen. You and Fran." He said, his eyes shining with emotion that he reserved for the two redheads and Jenny agreed, smiling and saying in French:

"Je t'aime, Jethro. I'll take care of our daughter."

His thumb, that was on her chin, rose and parted Jenny's lips lightly, caressing them and Jenny sighed with his touch, biting his finger tenderly, before she closed the distance between them and kissed him lovingly. The kiss was simple, but very emotional and when they broke, they were slightly flushed.

"Hey Jen..." Gibbs said with a smirk, when they stopped the kiss and he stroked her cheek. "If you don't want to miss your flight, you better get going."

"Uh-huh..." She nodded, her heart pounding at the thought of being far from him for a week and Gibbs noticed that there was something wrong with her.

"Jen, what's up?" She just shook her head, denying and Gibbs decided not to insist. "Come here."

She nodded and he gave her another kiss, staring into her emerald eyes and Francesca approached her parents and the three embraced.

"See you in a week. Take care of mom." Gibbs said to his daughter, who smiled and agreed and he stroked Jenny's belly gently and said. "I want our son to be born soon, Jen."

"I know, me too."

"Have a good trip." He wished them.

"Okay." Both Jenny and Francesca replied and Gibbs hurried to go to work, while Jenny drove their daughter toward one of the terminals.

Jenny made the check in and she guided her daughter by the hand to the counter, when two men approached them and Jenny's shoulders tensed, while she pushed her daughter closer. To her horror, one of the men was Rene Benoit, aka La Grenouille.

The man wore an expensive suit and had his light brown hair combed to the side and he smiled coldly, beside one of his henchmen and Jenny started to search for her gun that was in the waistband of her pants, when the Frenchman said:

"I wouldn't think about it, if I valuate my family life."

"Are you crazy? Threaten the director of a federal agency in the airport?" She asked, her green eyes flashing and Francesca looked at them, confused.

"Mommy, who is he?"

La Grenouille was going to touching the girl's face, but Jenny hit his hand in anger, but controlled her voice not to scare her daughter.

"Don't you dare to touch my daughter!"

The henchman went behind Jenny and La Grenouille said:

"Right now, there friends of mine following your husband and near your sister's house in California. If you feel something for them, you will do what I'm asking you. And it would be a shame if something happened to this beautiful little girl." He whispered the last part in Jenny's ear, who closed her hands into fists.

"What do I have to do?" She asked coldly, feeling a crumble inside and the man smirked satisfied.

"I want your daughter to go to California. Nothing will happen to her, and you will accompany us to our hotel to discuss some issues, like the operation that you are running against me."

"My daughter is only seven years old, I can't let her travel alone." She replied, shocked, because Francesca was always accompanied by her parents.

La Grenouille gave her a vicious look, taking the phone from his pocket and Jenny sighed, agreeing with him. Jenny turned to her daughter, brushing away a lock that fell in her blue eyes.

"Honey, mommy is going to need to stay a little longer to solve some problems. But you will go to California. Aunt Heather will be waiting for you there."

"Mommy?" Francesca called, widening her eyes, frightened by the idea of traveling alone and Jenny felt bad as she kissed her forehead, trying to reassure her.

"Mommy will meet with you later, okay?"

The girl bit her lip, clutching her stuffed bunny and then hugging her mother and burying her face in her hair and Jenny tried not to cry.

"Okay." The girl nodded and said: "I love you."

"I love you Fran. Now go."

And with that, Jenny watched her daughter give the authorization for the flight attendant, who led Francesca to the boarding area and the girl turned one last time, waving to her mother, who waved back, watching the little redhead disappear and he heart broke. Jenny then turned to La Grenouille and asked coldly:

"What will happen when my sister sees my daughter alone and call Agent Gibbs?

"Until then, we'll have finished everything." He smiled in a dirty way. "Remember how much fun we had twenty years ago? You're still as beautiful as ever."

Jenny remembered with horror the last time she had seen him, before glaring at him with her green eyes, keeping her hand that had the wedding ring on her belly, protectively, and the henchman took from her, her cell phone and gun, taking those with him, as she was led by the two men out of the airport, towards a black car and Jenny was afraid for the first time in years, knowing that she depended on her knife that was inside her shoe.

_Feet, don't fail me now_

_Take me to the finish line_

_Oh, my heart, it breaks every step that I take_

_But I'm hoping at the gates_

_They'll tell me that you're mine_

**TBC**

**I think this will be around 3 or 4 chapters, linked to two stories Only time is our time and my one-shots from jibs universe, but you don't need to read them to understand. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and tell me what do you think guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rate M. Another chapter. This will be pretty angst for Jenny because we'll know what happened to her in the past, with Rene Benoit and what will happen now. Have a good read, R&R please, it makes me happy.**

Inside the plane, Francesca was sitting in an armchair beside the window, being watched from afar by one of the air-hostess. Next to the girl, the other seat was empty, which was where her mother would be sitting and she stared at the place sadly, remembering how her mother used to read stories to her when they were on the plane, or as she would stroked her hair until she sleep.

The small redhead took her backpack and pulled out a photo that showed her with Jenny and Gibbs in Paris and a tear ran down her face as she hugged the picture and looked at the sky outside, sunny. She wanted her mommy, she wanted her daddy.

"Is everything okay honey?" The air-hostess asked worriedly, approaching the girl when she saw that her face was wet.

The little redhead nodded, affirming and sniffing. She might be only seven, but by having a daddy being an agent and a director as mother, she knew what she should tell and what she shouldn't. And she should only tell about her mother's disappearance to her aunt and the agent that would be waiting for her in California.

"I just miss my mommy and daddy."

"And who are you going to see?"

"My Aunt Heather."

"You're very brave to travel by yourself." The woman said, encouraging her and then handing her a chocolate bar.

"Thank you." Francesca then gave her a small smile, hearing the cheer, knowing that her parents would be proud of her.

When Francesca landed in Los Angeles, the little redhead was scared because the airport was full of people and she wasn't with her parents, but she was trying to be brave, as she held her stuffed rabbit, looking from side to side, looking for her aunt Heather. All she wanted was her mother, who had been taken by a strange man. She began to move, trying to find her aunt, while her heart was beating fast and she bumped into a pair of legs.

"Oh..." The girl massaged her forehead and heard the voice of a man:

"Mrs. Shepard? I've found your niece."

Francesca looked up and saw a tall man with his brown hair almost shaven, wearing a buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The man smiled, leaning down, staying in the same height as the redhead and the girl was hesitant, knowing she shouldn't trust in strangers and then she squinted like her mother.

"Francesca? I'm agent G. Callen, a friend of your parents, nice to meet you."

The redhead smiled to hear him say he was a friend of her parents and extended her hand, shaking his and seeing that the man was gentle.

"Francesca Shepard-Gibbs, nice to meet you. What the G means?" She asked curiously, being distracted for a moment and he smiled, rising, while guiding her toward Heather.

"It's a secret."

Heather, who had red and curly hair, saw them approaching and smiled as she hugged her niece.

"You've been growing up so fast Fran." The woman said, looking at the girl with pride, seeing her sister and her husband in her. Heather then looked around, looking for Jenny and when she didn't see her, she asked: "Where's your mother?"

Francesca then remembered what had happened and her eyes were startled. She stepped back, biting her lip and staring at her aunt.

"She left with a man." She replied, in a low and sad voice.

"Your daddy?"

The little redhead shook her head, denying, and the two adults exchanged worried looks.

"I don't know who he is. But he spoke with a French accent."

"But she just walked out and left you alone?"

Heather thought it was strange because Jenny never let her daughter alone, especially being the director of a federal agency, receiving threats.

"No. He said she should go with him so nothing would happen to me and daddy." Francesca said as her eyes filled with tears as she hugged her aunt.

Callen looked at Heather and said, picking up his phone:

"Better call Agent Gibbs. He needs to know that his wife was kidnapped."

"Gibbs." The agent answered his cell phone.

Gibbs was at his desk, surprised the fact that Jenny hadn't called him yet, knowing that flight had already arrived there at least half an hour.

"Agent Gibbs, this is Agent Callen." The man hesitated and then said. "Jenny Shepard was kidnapped."

Gibbs felt his heart sink when he heard the words of the agent. But how? He had left Jenny in front of the gate and Callen would be waiting for her and Francesca in California. He rubbed his forehead, trying to keep calm and be professional.

"How? And our daughter?"

"Francesca is fine, she's with her aunt here by my side. Your daughter told us that a man with a French accent appeared with another man and threatened the girl, if Jenny didn't go with them."

"French accent?"

"Yes. From what your daughter told us, he has brown hair and dark eyes. Any idea who he might be?"

Gibbs closed his eyes, breathing deeply. The bastard had his wife and threatened their little daughter. He was going to kill him.

"Rene Benoit. I'll catch a flight right now, take care of my daughter." Gibbs said with anger at the thought of Jenny with Benoit, remembering the sad look that Jenny had when they said goodbye at the airport and wishing he had gone to accompany the two, so she would be in his arms now.

"She wants to talk to you."

"Daddy!" He heard the voice of the girl on the other side, feeling shattered at the thought that she had embarked on her own. "Find Mommy."

"I will dear." Gibbs swore, closing a hand into a fist and trying to calm her. "I'm going to you."

"I miss you." She said and Gibbs remembered his deceased daughter, Kelly, and how sad she always was when she was away from him.

But this time, he would be by Francesca's side to protect her and save her mother.

"Me too." He murmured, only to his daughter hear and the girl agreed.

Gibbs hung up and saw that his team was looking at him, waiting for his command, although they didn't know what had happened yet, but by Gibbs's expression, it was something bad. Gibbs knew that the kidnapping couldn't become public yet and then he ordered:

"Tony, with me. McGee, track the director and René Benoit's phones. Ziva, I want you to get the cameras from the airport."

The three stood up, ready and Tony asked, concerned:

"What happened to the director?"

Tim and Ziva looked to Gibbs and the oldest saw that everyone was worried about Jenny, especially Ziva, who was her friend and stared him with eyes shining. Gibbs took a deep breath and said:

"She was kidnapped. I need you to tell me everything you know about Benoit, and this is a order, Tony."

The three looked at Gibbs, knowing his despair, although he didn't show it, and nodded, leaving and going to do what had been asked, to save Jenny.

Jenny didn't know how long she had been unconscious, after one of La Grenouille's henchmen hit her in the back of the head, inside the limo. The redhead tasted blood in her mouth and realized she had bitten her tongue and the sunlight coming through the window, was increasing her headache. She put a hand to her head, groaning. She was on a bed in a hotel room and quietly, she took her other hand to her ankle, where was the knife that Gibbs had given her many years ago, and she ran her eyes over the place.

La Grenouille's henchman, who had taken her gun and cell phone before, was sitting on a chair nearby and saw that she was awake and smiled menacingly, as he removed the bullets from her gun and placed them on a table, going to the redhead.

"Woke up, director?"

Jenny squinted, knowing she needed to be quick. When he started to touch her, Jenny held out her leg, kicking him between the legs and using the lamp that was there in the nightstand to hit him in the head, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

With her breath accelerated, she took the knife from her shoe and looked for information of where she was and to her shock, she saw a leaflet of the hotel: Blu, Marseille. She knew this hotel because she had stayed there with Gibbs once.

Still confused and feeling the desperation growing inside her, she bent down and looked for her phone and when she found it in the man's pocket, she sent a message to Gibbs, saying where she was and with who, being quickly because there wasn't time. Then she erased the traces of the message and returned the phone, going toward her gun, when Rene Benoit entered.

The arms dealer seemed surprised to see his henchman on the ground, but then smiled at Jenny, pointing a gun at her, to see that the redhead was near her gun.

"I wouldn't try anything, _mon Cherrie_."

Jenny continued to squint as he walked slowly toward her.

"What do you want from me, bringing me to France?"

"I want many things Jenny." He replied, stroking her face and the redhead felt a wave of nausea, holding the knife firmly.

It was like the nightmare from 20 years ago, repeating again, but in a different room.

"Like what?"

"I want you to erase all the information you have about me."

"Afraid, La Grenouille?" She teased.

"No." He brushed away a lock of her hair. "But your operation is starting to interfere with my business. And of course, I want to spend some time with you"

"You're disgusting... I was only eighteen years you bastard!" The redhead raised her voice in anger.

"And you were beautiful. Even accusing me of murder." He whispered, looking sickly at Jenny.

"But you killed my father, making it appear that he felt guilty for accepting bribes!"

"And he accepted." Jenny looked at him in disbelief. "Your father had cancer, did you know?"

"You're lying." Jenny said, trying to calm down. If he was sick, he would have told her, he always told her everything.

"I'm not. He was dying and wanted money to try a new treatment and didn't want to his little princess to know about it. But after he found out some of my secrets, he tried to act like a hero and I had to shut him up."

Jenny shook her head in shock, as she absorbed the news about her father. Jenny stared at his cold eyes, remembering the night he killed her father and then forced her to spend the night with him. Jenny then lowered the knife towards his chest in one swift motion, but La Grenouille was faster and dropped the gun, pulling the knife from the redhead who hurt him in the chest, but it wasn't a deep cut.

Rene grabbed both her arms and held them back. He threw her against the wall and Jenny stifled a scream, not to let him win and recovered, ignoring the pain as she felt she might have broken her arm falling over it, ready to punch him when he punched her in the face, cutting her lip and he grabbed her by the wrists and the redhead cried this time as she felt the pain in her arm and he took her to bed, putting his weight on her, running a hand through the redhead's cleavage, unbuttoning the top buttons of her blouse, which was spotted with blood flowing from Rene's wound, but he was satisfied.

"You bastard!" Jenny screamed, freeing her good wrist and scratching his face.

He ignored her, holding her hand and squeezing both tightly, smiling as she gritted her teeth at the pain of the injured arm.

All that Jenny could think about was her daughter and if she had arrived safely in California and focusing on Gibbs before her, smiling and saying that everything would be fine. She felt Rene's hand groping her and she tried to kick him succeeding, but he ignored it, slipping a hand into the open buttons of her blouse and giving kisses and bites on her breasts and Jenny felt her eyes burn with anger and pain.

"When the NCIS finds you, you'll be a dead man."

"You won't denounce me because you're ashamed. Don't try to bite me." He warned her, feeling her kicking his back as he bent and kissed her mouth.

With every touch and squeeze he gave o her body her, the redhead tried to imagine it was Gibbs with her, with his soft movements, smiling and trying to make her smile, while Rene parted her legs with his knee, taking off her last lacy fabric, touching her intimately with his harsh fingers and then he penetrated her hard.

Gibbs and Tony landed in Los Angeles as fast as they could, and in the way, Tony had explained to him about his mission with Jenny, who wanted revenge against La Grenouille, though she never made clear the reason behind it.

"Boss?" Tony called, as they drove to Heather's house. The brunette seemed hesitant and worried about their director, but asked: "Do you think she's still…?"

"She's alive, DiNozzo!" Gibbs replied, looking at him coldly, before returning to concentrate on the road.

Jenny had to be, because if not, he wouldn't know what to say to his seven year old daughter, or if his heart would bear the loss of another woman in his life and their son. He looked at his hand that was white with the force that he was doing to hold the wheel, seeing the shining gold ring, motivating him to drive faster. He couldn't fail again with his family.

When they reached the front of Heather's house, Francesca opened the front door, ignoring her aunt and throwing herself on her father's arms when Gibbs left the car. She hugged his legs, before Gibbs stoop and picked her up, burying his face in her auburn hair, calming the child, who began to cry, hugging his neck.

"Daddy... He took Mommy!"

"Shh dear, we'll find her."

Francesca looked up, staring his blue eyes, the same eyes she had and she asked, in a low voice as a tear trickled:

"And if we don't find her?"

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

The redhead shook her head, denying and Gibbs smiled and kissed her forehead with affection and she buried her face in his chest, closing her eyes.

"See?"

Heather approached Gibbs, greeting Tony who was at his side and then she put a hand on the eldest' shoulder in a silent request of thanks because he had come fast and Gibbs made a motion with his head. Realizing that his daughter had fallen asleep from fatigue, he gave Francesca to Heather and said:

"Take her to the bed, I need to talk to Callen."

Gibbs and Tony followed Heather into the house where they found Callen in the living room, with a computer and many files. Seeing the older agent, Callen stood up and walked over to the agents, shaking hands with Tony and Gibbs.

"Did you get anything?" Gibbs asked and he denied.

"My partner took the tapes from the security cameras from the airport here, but Jenny and Rene aren't here." He then said gentle: "I'm sorry for your wife, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs just nodded, when his cell phone rang and he answered:

"Gibbs. Get anything?"

"Not much boss." McGee replied. "Ziva looked at the tapes and saw that Jenny left with Rene Benoit and another man from the airport, but there isn't any tape from outside."

"What else?" He insisted, his jaw clenching.

"I tried to track their cells but Jenny's is off and Ziva came into contact with his daughter with the number that Tony gave her. According to Jeanne, she hadn't seen her father for days, but he planned to travel to France."

"I hope to have more information when I call back McGee." Gibbs said coldly and hung up, frustrated.

Gibbs then saw that he had received a message and his heart raced to see that Jenny was telling what had happened. The agent then turned to Tony and Callen.

"The director is in Marseille, in a hotel room."

"How do you know it's her?" Tony asked suspiciously, but fell silent at Gibbs's glare.

"Because it's her." He stressed.

Because only Jenny knew that hotel was where they spent an incredibly and romantic honeymoon.

"I'll call the agency there." Callen said, rising and Gibbs said:

"Do that. I'm going to Marseille with DiNozzo. I want you to protect my daughter and her aunt, ok?"

"You can leave it to me. I'll get a jet to France for you two." He confirmed, with a confident smile and Tony agreed, while Gibbs went to the room where Francesca and Heather were.

The girl was sleeping and her aunt was sitting on the edge of the bed, straightening her sheet and Gibbs approached and he fixed her bunny in her arms, kissing her forehead.

"Sweet dreams."

"Did you find where my sister is?" Heather asked with red eyes, her voice low.

Gibbs confirmed, as he looked one last time to Francesca, not wanting to get away from her, but knowing that Jenny was in danger.

"She was taken to Marseilles by René Benoit."

"My God!" The redhead put her hands over her mouth, feeling her eyes fill with tears, hearing the man's name. "Benoit?"

"You know him?" He asked, frowning and the redhead confirmed in a mixture of anger and sadness.

"He screwed up with our lives. He killed our father, though no one believed and..." She paused, seeing the surprise in Gibbs's eyes and then she asked: "She never told you?"

"No. To me it was just a hassle with arms dealers or something he had done... What else did he do?" Gibbs asked, feeling disappointed that she never told him that, although now he could understand why Jenny have left him in Paris.

"He raped her in our father's house."

Gibbs was shocked, hating Rene Benoit more than ever, closing his hands into fists. The bastard had touched her and that was unforgivable. His fear of losing her grew more, now that he knew what he was capable and prayed that they could find her in time before he touch her.

"Haven't he ever been denounced?"

"No." Heather shook her head, sad. "When Jenny called me and I saw her with her clothes torn in the bedroom, she made me swear I would never tell anyone. To her it was too shameful and painful."

"Oh Jen." Gibbs whispered, feeling his heart break even more.

_Walking through the city streets_

_Is it by mistake or design?_

_I feel so alone on a Friday night_

_Can you make it feel like home_

_If I tell you you're mine?_

_It's like I told you, honey_

**TBC**

**Don't hate me, in the end, it'll be Jibbs. How will Gibbs save Jenny? Leave reviews guys and thanks for who is reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sweet and cute and shows Gibbs helping Jenny overcoming her rape. Have a good read, R&R, please.**

When Jenny woke up hours later, she was lying in bed, her clothes wrinkled and unbuttoned, showing small bruises and bites on her skin. There was a bruise on her cheek and her left arm hurt too much. Her biggest worry was with her baby, but there was no pain or bleeding in her belly, which was a good sign and she was relieved.

"Good morning."

Jenny raised her head from the pillow, feeling it throb and she saw Rene Benoit, already dressed in his suit and smiling arrogantly, using a strong perfume. He approached her, touching her face and Jenny tried to pull away from his touch, squinting and saying in a mixture of disgust and sadness:

"How could you do this? You have a daughter about my age!"

"You will delete all data about the operation that you are running against me." He said, ignoring what the redhead said and Jenny denied stubbornly.

"I won't do that. And even if I wanted, all the files are in Washington."

"They aren't. One of my friends went to your house yesterday morning when you three left. Here's your computer."

Jenny saw him take her laptop from a bag and the redhead regretted having brought the case home, leaving all details of the operation in her study. Rene brought up the computer, putting over her legs and threatening her:

"Erase everything."

"What makes you think I'll delete it all?" She asked coldly and received and slapped on the face, over the hematoma.

"I'll remind you again: There are friends of mine watching your daughter, then do it."

Jenny closed her eyes for a moment, catching her breath before entering the password of her computer and start deleting everything she had against him and the man grabbed her face and kissed her lips tightly.

"You saw what happens when you bring this information home?"

"We're almost in Marseille. Do you have a copy of the operation against La Grenouille?" Gibbs asked Tony, while they were in a jet.

"Uhm, I do." Tony said, looking a little guilty and looking to his boss with the corner of his green eye. "The director doesn't know, but I made a copy of the entire operation, in case something happens."

Tony thought he would get head-slapped, but Gibbs approved.

"Well done Tony." Gibbs then rubbed his forehead, looking frustrated. "The team in Marseille said no checking in with the surname Benoit or Shepard and also they didn't recognize they in the photos."

"And what about the mandate?"

"They are trying to get it."

When they arrived in Marseille, the duo met with agent Derek and Rose, waiting for them. Gibbs shook their hands and went to business, knowing he had already spent a day and that in another 24 hours, Jenny might be dead. His biggest fear was if the bastard had touched Jenny, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for being a lousy husband and letting her travel alone, without her protection detail.

"Nobody saw them?"

"No." Rose shook her head while guiding them outside. "We showed them the photos of director Shepard, Benoit and his henchman, but no one saw them in the hotel. Are you sure that's where she is?"

"Jen is there!" Gibbs said angrily, looking coldly at Rose, who was startled and turned her attention to the file on her hands, looking for more clues. No one could understand that the message was from her. "Did you get the mandate?"

"Right now, agent Wong is getting it, we are going to do asearch in the hotel now."

"Come on." Gibbs nodded to Tony and the two moved forward, passing by Derek Rose, toward the car.

"We'll find her, boss." Tony told him, confident and Gibbs nodded in a silent thanks.

"I know Tony."

The quartet reached the Blu hotel, which was located in a neighborhood far from the downtown and they came armed, going to the reception and Gibbs announced:

"Federal agents, we have a mandate to investigate the rooms in this hotel!"

"Mr. Benoit, I just saw the NCIS car, you need to get out." One of Rene's thugs said, in the door.

Jenny was lying in bed and had finished deleting the operation after he hurt her more and forced into her. Rene rose from his chair, saying:

"Prepare the helicopter."

When the man left, Rene approached Jenny, leaning over and kissing her.

"Apparently, your dear agent came to save you. And you know why I won't kill you? Because I know you won't denounce me, you are too ashamed, especially being the director of NCIS and I got you to erase the entire operation. Goodbye."

He picked up his briefcase, knowing that the only traces of him were in Jenny because the room had been cleaned. He then left the room, leaving Jenny semi-conscious. Her head ached, as her whole body and her green eyes were heavy as tried do move her body to run, when she heard footsteps outside and then a voice she knew very well announced:

"Federal Agent!"

The door opened and Gibbs appeared, holding his gun and scanning the room with his eyes. When his eyes encountered the figure in front of him, on the bed, Gibbs's mouth went dry, while his heart broke. He lowered the gun, running to Jenny and kneeling beside her on the bed, grabbing her wrist and feeling she had a pulse.

"Jethro..." Her voice was hoarse and low.

His blue eyes roamed her body, seeing the bruises on her face and body, clothes unbuttoned and her arm that looked broken. The redhead thought about her daughter, worried:

"Where's Francesca?"

"She's with your sister. Jen... What that bastard did to you." He said, more to himself and Jenny reached out, seeking his hand.

Gibbs held her hand, stroking her cheek and then he removed his coat, placing it on Jenny and embracing her, being careful not to lean against her hurt arm. Jenny was tired and her eyes seemed to burn and he gave her a peck, before helping her to lie down again. He then lifted the hem of her jeans, looking for more possible injuries or bullets, looked at her back and belly.

"Tony!" Gibbs shouted.

They heard the voice of the agent a little far and Jenny asked, scared, struggling to keep her eyes open:

"What will you do, Jethro?"

"You'll go to Bethesda. When you are in Washington, I'll meet you there."

"Jethro!" She called him, her voice broke in fear for him.

Gibbs stroked her hair, untangling them and rubbing his fingers in her scalp, holding her red strands of hair into a loose bun, knowing it would make her fall asleep soon and not ask why he wanted to stay in France for another day. Before she closed her eyes, he kissed her with love.

"Boss, it seems that the receptionist was bribed to lie to us and-" Tony appeared at the door and his eyes widened at the sight, seeing the blood of Rene and Jenny in her blouse. "Is she...?"

"Call the doctor of the NCIS, I want her in a private flight to Washington now!"

"Bethesda?"

"Now! I want you to stay at her side all the way and don't disclose anything until I reach you, understand?"

Tony agreed without questioning him, knowing that the thing must be serious, because Gibbs wasn't going to accompany her to the United States and Gibbs kissed her forehead, feeling his eyes sting, as he turned and left and Tony prostrated next to Jenny, protecting her, while waiting for the NCIS doctor.

Gibbs would catch Rene Benoit because had he hurt his family. He entered into the rental car and called McGee, discovering about a yacht the arms dealer had on a pier in Marseille. Gibbs tightened on the steering wheel while driving quickly through the streets towards the Pier, squeezing his hand on his gun.

When Jenny woke up, she realized she was in a hospital room, in Bethesda, safe. Her body still ached, but she was in a white sweater and had her left arm bandaged. She turned her head gently to the side and found the blue eyes of her daughter, who was holding her good hand and in the nightstand the girl had placed a colorful drawing of her with her parents and future little brother.

"Fran? Are you okay?"

"It's me who should ask you this, mommy." The girl replied, smiling relieved to have her back after days in her aunt's house, anxiously. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, my dear." She hugged the girl with her good hand and Francesca climbed into her bed, laying her head on her chest and looking at Jenny's green eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"More than a day. Aunt Heather came to visit you last night."

"And where is your father?"

She remembered him embarking her with Tony and then Gibbs stayed in France and the redhead was worried about her husband.

"I don't know, he said he had to sort some things out so let uncle Tony taking care of us."

Jenny looked at the glass window and saw Tony's brown hair outside and the redhead sighed, feeling her eyes fill with tears at the memory of what had happened. But she winked so they wouldn't fall in front of her daughter, stroking the hair of the smaller, and ten minutes later the nurse came.

"Glad you already awake Mrs. Shepard."

"Fran, why don't you take Tony to eat something?" The redhead suggested, wanting to talk privately with the nurse.

The girl kissed her cheek and withdrew, while the nurse checked her blood pressure. The nurse smiled kindly and Jenny closed her eyes, feeling she would cry and wanting to kick herself for that. The nurse then said:

"Your vital signs are good and also I checked your baby, he's healthy."

Jenny nodded, relieved because she hadn't lost her baby, but still feeling miserable for what happened to her, wanting to take a bath.

"I'll tell your doctor that you're awake."

"Okay"

When the nurse left, Jenny felt that she would collapse, feeling her lips trembling and she took her good hand to cover her eyes. The door then opened and Gibbs entered, with wrinkled clothes and red eyes, as if he hadn't slept and had been crying. Gibbs walked toward her bed in stride and then he pulled away Jenny's hand that was hiding her eyes, which were burning. Gibbs knew his eyes were the same as hers and he leaned over and kissed her lips gently.

For a moment, Jenny didn't returned the kiss, remembering about Rene Benoit, wanting to scratch him with her good hand, and she scratched his neck, but Gibbs didn't complain despite the burning on his neck and he clasped his hand with hers, preventing Jenny to scratch him again and then she began corresponding the kiss. The kiss became passionate and Gibbs pressed his lips a little more firm, as she parted her lips for him to explore her mouth with his tongue.

When they broke the kiss to breathe, Gibbs helped Jenny to lean her body slightly forward, giving room for Gibbs sit with her in his arms.

"Jen..."

"It was my fault Jethro. I never denounced him and I put Francesca's life in risk." She admitted, looking up and staring at his blue eyes, feeling foolish for risking their daughter.

Gibbs shook his head, horrified by Jenny's thought.

"My God Jen, you can't blame yourself!" He then ran a hand through her bruise that was on her cheek, that was starting do disappear. "That bastard hurt you."

"I know…"

"How come you never told me what he did to you 20 years ago?"

"You think it was easy for me? It's the worst memory of my life Jethro!" She said, her voice rising in anger, making mention of leaving from his arms, but Gibbs held her tighter, hugging her.

"From now on, when I don't have work, I will be you protection detail." He whispered, adding sweet words in her ear, soothing her as she relaxed in his arms.

"What happens now?"

"We're going to denounce him and if you want, we can do this anonymously, but you have to do this Jen." He said seriously, looking to her broken arm, feeling the rage back.

"I will denounce him this time. Ok?" Jenny said, taking the decision and knowing that her father would be proud of her courage.

Gibbs nodded and he continued to hold her with one hand while the other caressed every part of her bruised body, causing her to close her eyes, concentrating on his gentle touch. Gibbs's lips then began to do the same thing, leaning down to kiss her bandaged arm, the bite marks on her cleavage, the bruise on her cheek and then he found Jenny's lips again, kissing her fondly. The redhead laughed.

"I'm ugly, right?"

"No. You can never look ugly Jen." He assured her, knowing it was true, she couldn't look ugly.

Jenny stroked his gray hair, kissing his forehead and muttering:

"Thank you for saving me Jethro, and making me laugh."

"It wouldn't be in other way Jen, you are my wife." He said, and the redhead gave him a peck before she laid her head on his chest and Gibbs covered her with a blanket, hugging her.

Five minutes later, Francesca opened the door and saw her father and her face lit up and she ran to her parents.

"Daddy, you're back!"

Jenny opened one eye and saw her daughter smiling and she gave room for the smaller redhead to lay down beside her, leaving the Shepard-Gibbs family complete

"Hi dear." Gibbs said, smiling, kissing her forehead and then involving the two redheads with his arms, protectively.

"I still wish we could go on a family trip."

"When I get better, we can go the three of us to California." Jenny promised.

Francesca smiled, embracing her mother before laying her head on her chest while Gibbs kept his arms around her and Jenny winked at him.

Gibbs looked down, watching the two redheads who smiled in his arms and for a time, the three were lying, talking or just resting, happy to be together.

After the doctors talked to Jenny and Gibbs, the redhead denounced against Rene Benoit as the director of the NCIS and submitted herself to the expertise, being examined and having Rene Benoit's DNA collected from her, to be used in the tribunal. It was difficult to stay in the hospital room, feeling exposed in the hospital gown, being examined but Gibbs received permission to stay beside her, holding her hand every time she trembled and breathed deep, until she was released.

Then, she found out that Tony had saved all the operation data. Thanks to Gibbs, his team and the SecNav, the press was forbidden to go near her.

Jenny was in the hospital room two days later, packing her suitcase, when the news announced:

"The former arms dealer, Rene Benoit was found dead in his yacht, in Marseille, France two days ago. At first it seemed he was murdered by some rival arms dealer, but with the recent accusation of raping the director Jennifer Shepard, from the NCIS and having killed her father, Colonel Jasper Shepard, it was concluded that he had committed suicide. Back for more information soon..."

Jenny turned off the TV, her lips parted in shock and she turned to Gibbs, who was leaning in the doorway. The redhead sighed, closing the suitcase and going to him, careful not to hurt her arm.

"Jethro, you killed him?"

Gibbs just stared at her and the redhead pressed her lips against his shoulder, mumbling something.

"Chauvinist"

"Jen, he killed your father, threatened our daughter and hurt you. I wouldn't let him free to hurt more innocent people." He said, exasperated and the redhead nodded.

"You're a good man Jethro." She said, still with her lips on his shoulder, knowing that the image of her father was clean, leaving her happy.

She wanted to have killed the drug dealer with her own hands, but Gibbs had had to do it for her and the redhead decided not to complain, because the revenge was over and she and Gibbs could live in peace with their new family, a chance she wouldn't waste, they were all she have and loved.

"I love you Jethro, you and our family."

"I love you, Jen."

Gibbs gently pulled the tip of her ponytail, bringing Jenny's face to him and kissing her passionately. Jenny leaned her right hand on his chest, stroking him, while deepened the kiss and she moaned his name. Gibbs kept a hand on her ponytail and the other lowered, passing by her naked back on the dress, going to her leg and up to her breast, caressing it passionate and discreetly while he felt her gently scrape his chest on top of his polo shirt.

When they parted for breath, Jenny gave him a peck, before pulling back and picking up her suitcase, and Gibbs took it from her hand, carrying it for her with one hand and using the other to guide her out, touching the small of her back, enjoying the pale pink dress she wore.

"Let's go out have dinner, Jen. Ziva and Abby will stay with Fran tonight."

"Steak al poivre?"

"Whatever you want to Jen."

The redhead smirked, glad because he had helped her to get rid of her darkness, and they kissed again passionately, before she laid her head on his shoulder, careful with her arm as they walked out of the hospital and she felt his hand caress the small of her back fondly.

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough_

_And the road gets tough, I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh_

_Let's go get high_

_The road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime_

_Come and take a walk on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

_Choose your last words_

_This is the last time_

'_Cause you and I, we were born to die_

**Lana Del Ray-Born to die**

**End**

**Did you like? How I said before, it was Jibbs in the ends, sweet and cute, after the drama. Thanks for reading and leave reviews guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Take 2**

**Now it's how Jenny and Gibbs will try to date again, after the rape and left the hospital. Have a good read.**

Gibbs and Jenny finished their dinner and now were sharing a chocolate cake. The restaurant was small and comfortable, allowing the privacy of the couple, who aroused the curiosity of reporters because of Rene Benoit's death, but Gibbs stared coldly at anyone who dared to ask Jenny about what had happened to her, wanting to make the redhead as comfortable as possible.

Gibbs watched her eat the cake, looking to Jenny's expression, wanting to make sure she was okay because she had refused to go to a psychologist. Part of the bruise on her cheek was gone, as a few bruises on her body.

Whenever the agent thought about the state he had found his wife and the things that Rene Benoit had done to her, his blood boiled and he wanted to break something. It wasn't only her injuries that worried him, but also the rape and the emotional damage and he wanted to ensure that she would be fine and show how much she was loved by him, their daughter and friends.

"Jethro? Do you want more?"

Gibbs blinked and realized that Jenny was handing him the fork with cake and stared him curiously. He smiled, taking the fork from her hand and he ate it, before lowering the fork and grabbing Jenny's good hand, holding her.

"Are you enjoying?" He asked, staring at her green eyes, deeply, while caressing her hand.

"A lot. It's been a long time since the last time we went out together in a date." She replied, smiling brightly.

"From now on, we'll reserve a night just for the two of us, every week." Gibbs promised, taking her hand and kissing it and Jenny tilted her head, smiling.

"You're amazing, Jethro."

"You are Jen, for being so strong."

When the couple arrived at their house, embraced, they went to the master bedroom, not wanting the romantic night to end yet. Jenny took some of her aromatized candles of lavender, scattering them in all the room and Gibbs was behind her, lighting them.

The smell spread lightly across the room, leaving the place lit and Gibbs walked behind Jenny, who was staring at one of the candles that was on the comber, and he wrapped his hands around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Jen?"

"Huh?" She turned her face to the side, touching her nose to his, as she leaned herself on his strong chest.

"Are you ok?" Gibbs felt her muscles clench and Jenny closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "Jen, be honest with me."

"Jethro, I…" She paused, opening her eyes that were shinning. "Let's not spoil our romantic night."

Gibbs sighed and then stared at the image of them two in the vanity mirror and Jenny turned her face ahead, staring at them, too. She noticed the intensity of Gibbs's gaze, showing all the love and concern he felt for her, making her heart melt.

"I don't want to spoil our night Jen. But I need to know how you really are feeling." Gibbs said, worried.

The arms around her body held her a little tighter, keeping her warm and safe and the stared at each other in the mirror. Jenny licked her lips, breathing deep again. Talking about those 24 hours with La Grenouille was difficult because she remembered the fear she felt for her family and herself and his touch that had hurt her.

But she learned with her obsession to kill him that holding everything inside her could destroy her. It broke her heart to see Gibbs worried about her so Jenny decided to end with La Grenouille's subject once and for all.

"It still hurts mentally and physically and I don't want to cry more and be so weak, but…" She said in a low voice, with a twinge of sadness, pausing uncertainly. "I know you killed him but sometimes I still have the impression that he'll show up and hurt you and our daughter and… Then rape me again."

"Oh Jen..." Gibbs murmured, wishing he could make all her bad thoughts go away and he lifted his chin from her shoulder, kissing her cheek. "You're not weak, I told you early. You're strong and it's natural to cry for what that bastard did to you."

Their eyes shone, but no tear fell. Jenny grabbed his hand, placing it over her heart, making him tighten his hand more on her chest. Jenny's sad face gave way to a beautiful smile, making Gibbs smile with her.

"La Grenouille is gone. But I will keep protecting you with all that I have, even if you yell or say you don't need that, Jen." He told her firmly, seeing her smile in the mirror.

"I know Jethro…" She mumbled, still smiling. "And I'll keep giving you orders."

"Hum!" Was all Jethro said, smirking. That was his old Jenny Shepard.

Jenny turned her head to the side, nibbling his ear and causing a chill in Gibbs's body. Still with one hand over her chest, Gibbs turned her to him, capturing her lips. For a moment, Jenny didn't move, wanting to just feel the passion in his gesture, letting him do all the work. La Grenouille was gone and now she had a whole life next to Gibbs and their family.

Jenny began to kiss him back, closing her eyes and put pressure on his lips, tasting the Bourbon and something that was unique Gibbs. Gibbs gave a slight bite on her lower lip, causing her to part her lips and giving room to his tongue. Gibbs put his other hand on her ponytail, loosening it and deepening the kiss until the needed to stop to breath.

"Jethro, helps me with my dress?" Jenny left from his arms, facing him in the mirror, and showing her bare back to him.

Gibbs seemed uncertain, because even if he wanted her, he didn't know if Jenny was ready.

"Jen, you suffered an attack only a few days ago, we need wait you-"

"You said La Grenouille's dead, and you're my husband." Jenny interrupted him, watching him confident and her voice was firm. "And we've never been the type to wait when it came to making love, Jethro."

Gibbs stared at her for a few seconds, evaluating her and then the redhead smiled as she felt his hands on her shoulders and she saw by the mirror, his concentrate but passionate look, as he lowered the straps of her dress, being careful with her injured arm.

When her dress fell to her feet, Gibbs saw some of the bruises that were fading and he was as careful as he could, kissing every bruise, on her arms, back and then he lowered his lips until the line of her panties and Jenny smiled, closing her eyes and tumbling her head forward.

"I love you Jethro."

Gibbs raised his lips, bringing Jenny's face to him and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Jen. I want you to just feel all my love for you."

And they kissed for a while, before Gibbs broke the kiss to unbutton his shirt and threw it into a corner and then got rid of his pants and boxer, still staring her in the mirror, seeing her green eyes dark with desire, for seeing him undress himself and noticing how hard he was.

"Come here."

"Jethro, umm..."

He picked her up, one hand around her waist and the other under her buttocks as she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep her balance. From above, the redhead smirked while Gibbs carried her to bed and deposited her carefully on the mattress, staying over her and staring her green eyes.

"Let's go slow, ok?" He muttered, as he gave her a peck and she agreed.

Gibbs's lips lowered to Jenny's neck, where for days ago he had left a mark, jealous about Callen, and he went to the other side of her neck and kissed the spot, before his lips began to suck it, feeling the smell and her sweet taste and Jenny moaned, turning her head aside and giving him more access.

When he was satisfied with the brand he left, he used his tongue to massage the spot, before lowering his lips more and his mouth closed around her right breast, where La Grenouille's bruises had faded away.

"Ooooohh Jethro..." Jenny sighed, flexing one leg while Gibbs stayed between them, kissing her breast and sucking her nipple. "Keep doing that."

Gibbs laughed, continuing to suck and nibble on her nipple. Gibbs's touch, though gentle and careful, was firm and full of passion and Jenny wanted to return his caresses, but every time she touched him, Gibbs kissed her hand, brushing it away. When Gibbs felt her right breast the erect and wet with his saliva, he started giving the same treatment in her left breast.

Gibbs released her left breast and kissed her mouth, his hands starting to down to her belly, that was growing gradually every day, caressing her there, grateful that their son was alright, before his hands found her red and lacy panties.

He broke the kiss, lowering one side of her panties, bending her leg and then he bent the other, lowering the other side of her panties and throwing it into a corner, admiring the redhead's body full naked, seeing how beautiful she was. Jenny grabbed his hand, smirking and kissing his fingers and leaving them wet, causing Gibbs to became more excited with her gesture.

The agent leaned over her, careful with her arm, kissing her cheek and her neck as his fingers caressed her waist, feeling her hipbone, and he lowered to her pussy. When he touched her surface, Jenny's muscles stiffened and she breathed deeply, making Gibbs froze his touch and look to her.

"Jen? Did I hurt you?" He asked, worried, even though he knew he had barely touched her.

He used his other hand to touch her pale face and Jenny breathed again, knowing that the start would be difficult with the memories from that bad day, with La Grenouille's fingers touching her rudely. But she longed for Gibbs's touch.

Gibbs stroked her face, brushing away her bangs several times, afraid of causing her a trauma and ready to stop everything, although he wanted to make love to her and took La Grenouille out of her head.

It was then that he felt Jenny's hand over his, guiding his fingers toward her folds, keeping them there and making his fingers caress her.

"It's okay Jethro." She reassured him with a soft voice, moving his fingers to explore her and Gibbs sighed, relieved.

"Relax Jen..." He asked, kissing her and moving his fingers to her love button.

More relaxed, the redhead lost herself in the feeling of Gibbs's magic fingers, caressing her clit and using his thumb, he began to circle it, relieved to feel her wetness, knowing that he was making her excited.

"So wet, Jen..." He murmured in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe, feeling the redhead arch her back in pleasure and Gibbs felt his erection grow.

"Jethro!"

He entered her with a finger and then with another, searching for any changes on her and then started moving them inside, while the redhead moaned his name.

Jenny, knowing how hard he was, ignored his request and wrapped her ankle around his, as she removed her own hand that was between her legs, using it to caress his cheek. Gibbs leaned his head on her gentle touch, without stopping to move of his fingers inside her and Jenny reached down her hand to his chest, running her nails there and screwing her fingers in her gray hair there.

"Jen..." He murmured, kissing her lips, in pleasure.

When he removed his fingers from her, before Jenny could reach her climax, the redhead rubbed his abdomen and then held his cock and she stroked it slowly, feeling the first drops shed.

Gibbs then broke the kiss, sitting on the bed and pulling Jenny to sit on his lap, looking for a position that wouldn't hurt her arm, leaning against a pillow in the iron bed to support his own back.

Carefully he penetrated her and the redhead laced her legs around his waist, burying her face on his neck, feeling a little sting from when La Grenouille forced his way inside her, but soon it passed and Gibbs stroked her back, waiting for her to get used to him again, seeing the lights of candles illuminating their bodies.

"I'm ready, Jethro." She said, starting to move her hips over him, causing the man to groan.

Gibbs followed her movements back and forth, taking control, hugging her back and giving kisses on her shoulder, neck, where he could reach, wanting to make her feel good.

Jenny scratched his back, her breathing accelerating with every thrust of him, which made them closer to climax.

"Together?" She asked, meeting his eyes and feeling all his love in his caresses, and returning it.

"Together, Jen." He nodded, leaning forward and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, increasing the speed.

As she raised a hand to his chest, stroking him, Gibbs dropped a hand to her buttocks, caressing her between them, making the redhead moan his name loudly.

"Jethro!"

"Jen!"

When they reached the climax together, exhausted and sweaty, both smiled happy and Gibbs leaned against the iron bars, bringing Jenny to his chest and kissing her lips, using one hand to hold her and the other to brush away her sweaty hair.

"Jen, was it good?" He asked, after recovering his breath and he smiled passionate.

Jenny bit his lower lip naughtily, the candle on the bedside table illuminating her face.

"It was wonderful Jethro, you were so careful." She murmured passionately, smiling. "I love you."

"I wouldn't have done it otherwise Jen, because I love you." He then checked her bandaged arm. "How's your arm?"

"It's not bothering me." She then looked deep into his eyes and winked, saying: "Let's make love again?"

Gibbs kissed her and gently laid her beneath him.

"You are insatiable."

The next morning, the couple was sleeping peaceful, dressed, when Francesca entered her parents' bedroom, leaving a small package on the table and climbed in bed, lying between them. They opened their eyes, surprised to see the little redhead between them, smiling. Gibbs sat on the bed, pulling his daughter into a hug and tickling her as Jenny turned on the pillow to see her daughter, stroking her red curls fondly.

"How did you get here, Fran?" Her mother asked, curiously.

"Aunt Ziva dropped me." The girl replied, catching her breath after her father quit the tickles.

Francesca leaned her head on her mother's shoulder while her father turned to the blue package and he asked:

"What is it, dear?"

"Aunt Ziva and aunt Abby took me to do shopping and I chose this gift for my little brother." The girl replied, with proud smile and Jenny sat on the bed, bringing her daughter with her.

"Open it, Jethro." Jenny asked, smiling and the man undid the tie and opened the package, taking out the contents.

When Gibbs saw the gift, a smirk spread across his face, and Jenny laughed, turning to her daughter and kissing the top of her head. It was a pair of blue booties for babies, with boats printed.

"It's beautiful... Honey, that was very kind of you."

"You liked it?"

"We love Fran." Gibbs confirmed, watching Jenny held the booties, thrilled, and she put them aside.

The couple kissed Francesca's cheeks, who smiled back getting between the two and asked:

"Can I spend the morning with you two here?"

"Sure." Jenny replied, smiling and pulling the covers for the girl to get under it.

"Come here." Gibbs said, pulling his daughter down, between them.

The three stayed in bed and for a time, they talked and laughed and when Gibbs turned to the side, staring at the face of the two redheads, who now slept, he straightened the covers, leaving one arm over them and closing his eyes as well. 

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough_

_And the road gets tough, I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh_

_Let's go get high_

_The road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime_

**End**

**Sexual assault is a crime, so denounce. Reviews.**


End file.
